I Think It's Over
by AliagaTheAssasin
Summary: Trials and tribulations that Viola and Olivia go through as they enter the next phase of their life - college... Sequel to I Think I Love You.
1. Chapter 1

My life is perfect. I don't think I've ever been so happy ever. Every aspect of my life seems to be going amazingly.

My friends were happy. Paul and Andrew were doing really well together and Yvonne had found a guy called Anthony who seems to be cool and treats her well. Kia, well, she was her same self as she flirted her way through life which made her happy.

I revealed who I really was to the team and cheerleaders during Olivia's homecoming, as I was obviously her date. It was intense. Needless to say, everyone was surprised. Yet, they all accepted me and it was quickly forgotten after hanging out with them during the summer. However, Duke was hurt, he felt betrayed which was understandable. It took some time, with gifts and begging, but we were once again really good friends. Best friends in fact, although I would never say anything like that to Yvonne and Kia.

My parents accepted me for who I was, both of them didn't seem that surprised that I was a lesbian which ruined my big coming out, as my dad simply said "we kind of figured you would be, I mean you like soccer." I found that a little bit of a stereotype but I let them off. They accepted me for that but they didn't accept that I disguised myself as Sebastian. Sebastian got it worse off then me, as he was grounded for the whole summer which he hated and grumbled about the whole time but I figured he deserved it. Whilst, I was grounded for a month which was a pain because I couldn't see Olivia as much during that month.

Olivia. My girlfriend. Wow, it's still weird to say but I feel fantastic every time I do. We spent nearly every waking moment together during the summer, yet I still couldn't get enough to of her. I learnt a host of new things about her during the summer, we both really discovered each other. It felt great to look like myself around her, I was no longer hiding and there was no guilt deep in my stomach when I was with her. We didn't really talk about our beginnings that much, I think it still felt a little raw for the both of us, we just focused on the here and now - nothing else mattered.

...

I was elated when I found out that Duke was going to the same law school as me, it was going to be great studying together. Also, Olivia was at a college that was only the next state over. Not too far, as she was able to visit me easily and vice versa. It wasn't a problem, we would survive the distance and it wasn't exactly a long distance relationship as she and I could visit each other whenever we could as it was just two hour drive.

I was excited to be going to college with Duke, we were going to be sharing an apartment together for the whole time. It couldn't be anymore perfect. We'd lived together at Illyria so we knew each other's traits, but this time Duke couldn't just get naked in front of me. I think that's what embarrassed him the most after I revealed myself, the fact a girl had seen him naked - I wasn't that pleased about it either and I would always scarper when he started getting his kit off. I told him that it was an asset that I'd seen him naked, then I could tell the girls he liked just how well endowed he truly was. When I said this I think Duke went redder than I'd ever seen him which made everyone laugh.

All our other friends were all close by, so we wouldn't lose contact and we could easily meet up during weekends and vacations. It had all turned out very well. I felt lucky. Amazing friends, parents who supported me and a perfect girlfriend who loved me.

Now I was taking the next step in my life, college. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." I answered the phone with a smile, I always did when Olivia was on the other end.

"Hello you." Olivia replied. "How are you? Have you guys settled in?"

I looked around my new apartment, it was great. Much better than I expected. It had a small kitchen which faced the dining room table and well furnished living room. Our bedrooms were good with simply a bed, desk and wardrobe. There was only bathroom, I could already see the fights Duke and I would have but we'd work it out. All in all, it was good.

"Mostly, still have a few more things to bring in from the truck but we should be done by this afternoon." I said, grabbing a box and walking towards my room, I might as well sort stuff out whilst I'm on the phone. "How about you? My beautiful doctor."

Olivia giggled, a sound that I loved. "Not a doctor yet. I'm fine. My roommate seems to be really cool. Her name's Claire O'Neill, she's Irish and has gorgeous red hair. We've been talking a lot and laughing all the time. We have the same kind of personality which is great."

"That's fantastic, I'm glad you've already made a friend. I told you it wouldn't be that bad." I said, happy for Olivia. "All that worrying you did was for no reason."

"I know, I know." Olivia said, I heard a voice in the background. "I need to help Claire with some boxes. I'll call you later babe. I love you."

"Sure. I love you too." I said with a grin.

Olivia blew a kiss and I hung up with a sad smile.

I sighed, I looked at the phone and realised that I already missed her. We'd seen each yesterday before we went our separate ways. Olivia started to cry a little, I had to promise to call her every night in the first week. It hurt a little to be so far from her but we we're going to be fine.

"There you are." Duke said, in my doorway, he looked at me and grinned. "Already missing your girl?"

"Shut up." I said, with a mock frown. "Anything left in the truck?"

"Nope, these two are the last boxes." Duke said, indicating the boxes in his arm. "I'll just put it on the dining room table and we can sort it out later."

"Duke we have loads to sort out if you want finish by this afternoon." I moaned loudly, as I put away some stuff from my box. "Let's just do it now."

"Don't be such a bore." Duke shouted from the dining room. "It's lunchtime, let's just go to that diner we saw on the corner and grab something to eat, maybe we'll meet some new people."

I grumbled about it but Duke pushed me out of the apartment. Joe's Diner looked nice, it was packed with university students already. We were lucky enough to grab a booth next to the window. I looked around, the ambience was full of chatter and laughter. It reminded me of Cesario's which made me feel nostalgic. Most of waiters and waitresses were young as well, except for a friendly looking man behind the bar. The smile and greetings that were thrown at him and vice versa, made me think that this was Joe.

"We should apply to work here before we leave." I said to Duke, he hadn't heard as he was too busy looking at four girls walking past our booth, as they made their way to a table on the other side of the diner.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What?" Duke turned to me confused.

"I said, we should apply to work here before we leave." I said, Duke simply nodded and turned back to look at the girls table. "Will you stop that!?"

"What?" Duke whispered in an exasperated tone.

"You look like a creep." I said, shaking my head. "Maybe you should wipe that drool of your chin."

I laughed when Duke quickly wiped his chin, he shot me a dirty look and sat back with his arms crossed.

"I was just checking them out." Duke said quietly. "They're hot."

"I'm sure but just staring at them like that is not going to get you anywhere." I sighed when Duke frowned, he really had no game.

Sarah had broken up with him before going to college which had broken his heart, she was his first proper girlfriend so it was understandable but the break up wasn't that surprising as Sarah was going to the other side of the country. Now, Duke's confidence with girls was an all time low which I was attempting to build up. This moment was great chance for doing just that.

"Let's go join them." I stood up, not listening to Duke's protests.

Now I was looking at the group of girls, I understood why Duke was staring. They were all attractive. I smiled as I approached them. The tall blonde one, looked up at me with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if my friend and I could join you." I pointed at Duke who gave them a small wave. "We're new here and we just want to meet new people, you girls are beautiful and look fun to hang out with."

The blonde blushed at my words. The three others, two of which looked like twins, grinned. It was too easy.

"Sure." The blonde said, as she indicated that her friends should move up.

I waved Duke over and sat down next to the blonde with a smile. We all introduced ourselves when Duke sat down. The blonde next to me was Anastasia but preferred Ana, the small brunette sitting next to Duke was Katie and the shy twins were Lily and Lila. After introductions were made, a waitress came over and took our order.

"So, what are you guys studying?" Anastasia said, looking at both of us but her eyes seemed to hold mine for longer.

"Law." Duke said simply, he looked a little uncomfortable and was staring at the table, I kicked him hard under the table which made him look up at least.

"Really?" Anastasia said with grin. "I'm studying law as well. Who've you got?"

"What was her name Duke?" I asked, making him part of the conversation.

"Dr Cooper." Duke said softly, looking at Ana this time.

"No shit, I have her as well!" Ana said excitedly. "At least I'll know two people. I'm excited for class now."

"Weren't you excited before?" I said jokingly, Ana nudged me playfully.

"Of course I was." Anastasia said, rolling her eyes. "Just nice to know that I'll have people I know."

The conversation flowed easily between us all. I found that Ana and I had a lot in common, we ended up just talking to each other while Duke chatted to the three girls. He was doing well. I noticed that his eyes would linger on Lila as she talked which was sweet.

It was past 4 o'clock when we finished our lunch. After exchanging numbers, we went out separate ways. Duke was practically trembling when he asked for Lila's number himself, and blushed hard when she jokingly suggested that he should save her as the 'hotter twin'. I laughed when Lily shoved her which made her trip but Duke, with his quick reflexes caught her, they both stood they wrapped up in each other and blushing. It was a cute moment.

I relayed this to Olivia on the phone later, whilst sorting the last of our boxes out, as Duke was too busy texting Lila like a lovesick teenage girl.

"That sounds so cute." Olivia gushed.

"Yeah. Anastasia said Lila is about as lucky with love than Duke, so they're well suited." I said with a smile. "It's going to be interesting to watch that flourish."

"So, you and Anastasia talked a lot." Olivia said softly, I frowned at her tone.

"Yeah, we have a lot in common. She likes soccer, her parents are pretty similar to mine, and loads of other stuff. We could have chatted for hours. She's in the same lecture as Duke and I as well." I said excitedly. "Anyway, tell me about your first day."

"It was fine." Olivia said simply.

"Care to elaborate?" I said with a laugh.

"Not really." Olivia said, she sighed.

"Liv?" I was confused, what had I done?

"I'm kind of tired, I'm going to have dinner and then go to bed." Olivia said suddenly. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." I said slowly, utterly confused. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia said in a brighter tone.

"Bye honey."

"Bye babe." Olivia kissed me through the phone and hung up.

That was weird. Wasn't it? I wasn't just misreading the situation. I walked into the living room where Duke was lounging on the couch watching TV with his phone in hand. I told him about my conversation and Olivia's manner.

"You're asking me about girls?" Duke said with a laugh. "I have no clue. Maybe she's just a little stressed out with the move and stuff."

"She usually tells me if she's stressed." I sighed, sinking down on the armchair. "It was weird."

"Well, I can't help you Vi." Duke said, then his phone beeped. "Aww, look at Lila's dog. He's 6 years old."

I looked at the picture of a golden Labrador and nodded, but not really concentrating. I was worried about Olivia. Duke sighed.

"If you're that worried just call her again and ask her." Duke said, looking down at his phone. "It doesn't have to be that hard."

I took his advice, I trudged back to my room. The phone rang and rang and rang. No answer. I hung up. I called again, this time it went straight to answerphone. Olivia had turned her phone after seeing that I was calling her. Why?

I sent her message, asking her just that and demanding her tell me what was wrong. Before thinking straight, I sent the angry message. I sighed, well that's going to go down well... Not.

I had been at college for less than a day, and I already had problems.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up early and called Olivia straight away. I hadn't slept so well yesterday, knowing that Olivia wasn't herself and mulling over that stupid text I sent her. I wanted to find out if it was indeed the stress of moving to college or if I'd done something to upset her.

"Hey." Olivia answered after the second ring.

"Hello sweetheart." I said softly, it was great hearing her voice. "I want to apologise for that stupid text I sent yesterday. I didn't mean it to come off so aggressive, I just want to understand what's bothering you. Can you tell me?"

I waited a beat, Olivia sighed. "It's nothing, I'm being stupid."

"It must be something because it's bothering you." I answered, getting out of bed. "Tell me."

"Just the way you talked about that Ana girl yesterday made me kind of jealousy." Olivia said quickly. "I know it's stupid, really stupid. You've just met the girl. You were just gushing about her and it's weird to hear you speak so positively about someone you've just met."

I took a moment, I was confused. Had I been gushing? I was just excited to make friends so quickly. That was all. Ana was pretty cool and we had so much in common.

"Vi?" Olivia sounded panicked. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I guess I'm just surprised." I said honestly. "There is no reason to be jealous. Like none."

"I know, I know." Olivia huffed. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." I said with a laugh. "Now, tell me how your first day went."

After talking with Olivia for an hour or so, we said our goodbyes. Olivia's first day had gone just as swimmingly as mine, she had made friends as well. Her roommate, Claire seemed pretty cool and I had a feeling that they were going to be good friends. It made me feel much better that Olivia's day had gone well, it made me worry less about her being alone. I had Duke if all else failed, but she was completely alone. Not a problem that she really saw, she laughed when I mentioned and said I 'worried too much' but when anything concerned her, Olivia's happiness was at the top of the list.

"Breakfast!" Duke shouted from the kitchen.

I slipped on a hoodie and wondered out. Duke was standing behind the kitchen counter with two bowls of cereal, fruit and juice.

"Dude, you did this for me?" I said, sitting down at the dining room table as he lay out our breakfast in front of me.

"And me." Duke smirked. "No, you seemed down yesterday with that whole Olivia thing, so I thought I'd cheer you up."

"You're the best, man." I said with a smile, digging in. "I sorted everything out with Liv. She was just a little jealous of Ana. It was silly."

"Not really." Duke said absentmindedly, switching on the TV behind me, I stared at him urging him to go on. "I mean, you guys chatted through lunch, she flirted a lot with you."

"She didn't flirt, what are you on?" I said shaking my head, completely bemused.

"Vi, come on."

"What?!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Ana was totally into you and she was completely flirting with you." Duke said, he frowned at me. "Didn't you notice?"

"Ana was not flirting, we were just talking." I crisply. "You weren't even involved in our conversation, you were too busy staring out Lila."

"Anyway, we aren't going to orientation today are we? It looks boring." Duke said, effectively changing the topic.

"I don't think it's going to be any use to us." I said evenly. "How about we go to the beach?"

"That sounds amazing! I'm so glad we're at a college near the sea." Duke said enthusiastically. "We're going to do so much surfing."

"Hell ya!"

Duke and I high-fived, the previous tension forgotten as we made plans to go down to the beach. We decided to stop off at Joe's for food and drink, it was going to be simply a relaxing day on the beach.

When we entered the diner, I instantly spotted Ana and the other girls. I urged Duke to go ahead, as I strode over to them.

"Hey girls." I said, smiling at them. "How we doing on this marvellous morning?"

"Someone's jovial." Lily said with a laugh.

"We're good." Katie said, grinning at Ana who was looking down at the table and was blushing.

"What did I miss?" I said, narrowing my eyes suspiciously as the girls began to giggle.

"Is Duke here?" Lila asked suddenly, craning her head around me.

"Yep, your Prince Charming is by the till." I said cheekily, Lila stuck her tongue out at me and headed his way.

"What's got you so happy?" Ana asked, now looking at me with a wide smile gracing her face.

"I have a week of doing nothing and parties." I stated, with a quirk of my eyebrow. "Why aren't you happy?"

"We have orientation." Katie reminded.

"Pfft, Duke and I aren't bothering." I declared. "In fact, we're going to beach right now."

Ana looked me up and down, then did something I didn't expect. She bit her lip in that seductive way that girls do. I was completely thrown by it that I hadn't heard what she said.

"Come again?" I asked, attempting to forget her previous action.

"I said, I can tell." Ana said, a hint of humour in her tone. "Nice black bikini."

"Thanks." I smirked, I looked down at myself.

I was wearing shorts, with a shirt but only one middle button was done up so my stomach was exposed, with my bikini top on show.

"What about orientation?" Lily questioned.

"Life is too short for that." I waved my hand in a bored gesture, Duke and Lila joined us. "Do you ladies care to join us? Come on, I dare you."

"I'm in." Ana said, standing up, she looked pointedly at her friend who all nodded with smiled on their faces. "Alrighty then, we'll meet you two down there."

The girls rushed off, with chatter of bikinis and shorts. I shook my head, I had thrown on my clothes on with little thought. I really wasn't a girly girl. Chatter of football or something else was much more my cup of tea, not clothes or makeup. It bored me to tears when Olivia would drag me through the mall or simply talk about such things.

"Let's go." I said, patting Duke on the back but he didn't move. "Duke?"

"Why did you invite them?" Duke looked uncomfortable.

"I just thought the more the merrier. Don't you want them to come?"

"Lila's going to be in a bikini." Duke replied simply, shaking his head.

"I suspect so, it is a beach." I laughed at his expression. "Just don't enjoy the sight too much or they'll notice as you're wearing speedos."

I was way out of his reach when he realised what I said. I knew that I would get a response. I laughed as we ran towards the beach.

"Viola! Get back here!" Duke shouted behind me. "I do not wear speedos!"


	4. Chapter 4

Duke and I were in the sea when the girls arrived. Duke instantly stopped talking when he saw Lila, I looked over to them. I kind of understood why he was staring. They were all wearing their bikinis, but it was Anastasia who caught my eyes. Her bikini was white and suited her well. I looked away when I realised that I was checking her body out. Duke was still staring, I slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!" Duke grunted, looking at me sourly. "What was that for?"

"You were staring like creep." I said with a smirk.

"So were you." Duke said numbly, rubbing his head. "You were totally staring at Anastasia."

"I was looking." I argued, as I waded out the sea. "There's a difference. Also I was looking at them all."

"Whatever you say." Duke said with a smirk. "Your 'looking' and my staring don't seem to be all that different."

"Shut up." I said through gritted teeth as we approached the girls. "Hey ladies."

"Hey." Katie replied, from her sitting position "How's the water?"

"Perfect." Duke answered. "Lila, would you like to join me?"

Lila blushed at his request but nodded, they both made their way to the water. I was impressed, Duke had taken the intuitive to ask. I watched them as they walked hardly an inch approach, the hands grazing now and again. I was happy that Duke was moving on, leaving his heart break behind. It was about time.

"I think I'd like something to eat." Lily said suddenly, she grabbed Katie's hand. "Come with me."

Katie seemed a little confused by the sudden departure but went along with Lily to the small restaurant and shop that was situated on the beach. I felt a little uncomfortable being left with Anastasia, as I had been discretely checking her out only moments before. I sat down without a word on my towel, putting on my sunglasses and turned to look out at the sea.

"It's such a nice day." Anastasia said suddenly, I looked at her and she seemed to roll her eyes at her words.

"It's gorgeous." I said, smiling her.

"It was a good idea of yours."

"I know, I'm full of them." I said, giving her a cheeky smirk, Anastasia grinned back. "So, how do you feel about impending doom that is criminal law?"

"'Impending doom'?" Anastasia giggled at my choice of words. "I guess that tells me how you feel. I don't know. I guess I'm nervous, but I'm kind of excited. I mean we're doing this totally new subject, that we've not learnt about. I find that exciting."

"Yeah, it is exciting." I pondered, she was right. "Yet, there is going to be shit load of work for us over the next few years. We'll be the residents of stressed-out city for some time."

"And here I was trying to look on the bright side." Ana said with a laugh. "At the end out it, we'll be kick-ass lawyers, so that's something to look forward to."

"Yep, kick-ass fucking lawyers." I laughed, holding my hand out for high five which Ana gave willingly.

"So, are you a relationship?" Anastasia suddenly asked.

I was completely thrown by the question. Where had that come from? I looked at her, she was looking back at me with hopeful eyes. Hopeful? I thought back to our conversation yesterday at lunch, I grudgingly realised what Duke had been saying at breakfast was kind of true. I remembered the lingering stares, touches of my hand and compliments which I had taken at the time as just being friendly and nice. I felt bad having to quash her hopes but it had to be done.

"Yeah, I have an amazing girlfriend." I said, smiling - even talking about Olivia sparked that reaction. "She's studying to be a doctor."

To say Ana looked crestfallen was an understatement, but the look only lasted a second or so before her easy smile was back in place. Had she liked me that much? I was completely bemused by that. It felt slightly weird for someone to have a crush on, I never knew how to deal with it.

Before she could reply, my phone starting ringing. I scooped my phone out of my bag, speak of the devil, it was Olivia.

"Excuse me." I said to Ana, as I walked a few feet away. "Hey you."

"Hello." Olivia's voice sounded light.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked with grin, it was nice to know that she was happy.

"Orientation was amazing. I met so many great people. I think I'm going to enjoy myself here." Olivia replied happily. "I mean, we're all so like-minded."

"I'm glad."

"How's your orientation going?"

"Duke and I didn't go." I answered honestly, cringing as I said it because I knew that I was going to get a light hearted telling off.

"Vi, how are you going to know anything?" Olivia asked seriously.

"I'll ask." I answered simply. "Trust me, it won't be a problem. All the law students have their own little bit of campus. It'll be fine."

"What are you two like?" Olivia said in mock chastisement. "So, what are you up to then?"

"We're all on the beach." I said with a grin, predicting Olivia's jealousy.

"You lucky devil." Olivia said with a laugh, then stopped. "Wait, all?"

"The girls we met yesterday came with us." I answered. "We're on the beach; just lounging about, taking a swim in the cool sea and the weather is amazing. Jealous?"

"Whatever." Olivia said, her laughter coming back. "So, I was thinking. This weekend. I'll come down to see you. How does that sound?"

"Like music to my ears, honey." I said with a wide smile, I thought I was going to split my face with it. "It's crazy how much I've missed you."

"You have?" Olivia sounded uncertain.

"Sweetheart, I miss you so much." I answered truthfully, if Olivia was uncertain about that then I had to put her at ease.

"What do you miss about me?" Olivia said seductively.

My face hurt from the smile that grew. Olivia was so playful and a little temptress at the same time, that I couldn't handle it. When we were together, I would kiss her soundly in these moments. I would have make do with being cheeky back.

"Making love with you." I said bluntly.

"Vi!?" Olivia screamed, I could tell, even through the phone, that she was probably blushing profusely

"What? You haven't?" I queried with a laugh.

"Of course, that's not the point though." Olivia answered, I heard her breathing as if she was walking. "I'm having to leave cafeteria, I got some dirty looks when I shouted."

"Sorry." Although, I wasn't that sorry.

"No you're not."

"Where are you now?" I asked suddenly. "Are you alone?"

"In the rose garden, and yes." Olivia answered slowly, I could imagine her eyes narrowing at me. "Why?"

"Do you know what I would do to you if I was there?" I said, lowering my voice to sexy sultry tone.

"Vi, stop it." Olivia warned.

"How hot would it be if we did have sex out in public? The anticipation of being caught at any moment and being in front of God and all his creations. " I said with smirk.

"Viola. Stop it, you're making me kind of..."

"Do I make you horny baby? Do I? Do I make you randy" I said in my best Austin Powers impression.

"Shut up." Olivia reprimanded but was giggling softly.

"Sorry, sorry." I said, laughing a little. "You know we'll have to practice.""Practice what?" Olivia asked confused.

"Phone sex." I whispered as if I was passing along an outrageous secret. "I mean, I don't know how I'm going to get through the week without hearing your sexy moans."

"Will you stop?" Olivia whispered back.

"Okay, okay."

"Is that all you miss?" Olivia sounded a little worried.

Was she so unsure of our relationship? It was much more than sexual relationship, my love for Olivia was felt on every single level; the physical, emotional and levels that I didn't know existed. It had only been a day and bit since we last saw each other, so it was hard after spending nearly every waking moment with each other during the summer - not just having sex but simply being in each other's presence and talking endlessly. Yet, our phone conversations and weekend visits would get us through. Nothing was going to change how I felt. I had to prove that this weekend.

"That's a minuscule part." I answered seriously. "I miss that crinkle on your nose when you laughing, the beautiful sound of laugh, that gorgeous smile that lightens my day, those sexy eyes you make at me when you want me kiss you, the way you hand goes through your hair, the smell of your perfume... Honey, I could go on for hours."

"I love you." Olivia said softly, her voice seemed raw. "God you're making me cry. Who knew that you were such a romantic?"

"I love you too." I said, feeling emotional myself.

"I love you more."

"Not fucking possibly." I said with smile, finishing our little bit.

"God I love when you say that." Olivia said, she sighed. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon. We can sort out the logistics for this weekend."

"Wait Liv." I said quickly.

"What?" Olivia said urgently, thinking I wanted to say something serious.

"So, where are you on the phone sex idea?" I said with serious voice, holding down my laughter.

"Viola."

"Yes? No?" I asked, waiting a second. "I'll take your silence as a soft yes."

"Bye, you crazy fool." Olivia said, laughing as she hung up.

I looked down at my phone with a fond smile. My background was a picture of Olivia. It was taken when we were in bed together, the sun was coming through the window and Liv was looking at me with the most perfect smile on her face, her blonde hair falling lightly on her bare shoulder. I couldn't help but snap a picture of her quickly. Afterwards, she attempted to wrestle the phone out of my hand and demanded to have it deleted as her hair was a mess or some excuse like that. I threw the phone on the floor and pushed her onto her back. It was great afternoon. One of my many favourites days during the summer.

"Hey Romeo!" Duke called, I scowled when I looked at him which made him laugh.

I stomped over to him, giving him a light-hearted shove. No one had called me that in a long time.

"Romeo?" Katie questioned.

"Just a stupid nickname. Ignore him." I said shaking my head at Duke. "Anyway, anyone fancy some volleyball?"

"Let's do it!" Lily yelled enthusiastically. "Who's on who's team?"

"Duke and I are together." Lila said quickly, she blushed when everyone smiled at her when she added meekly. "Lily too."

"That leaves Katie and I." I looked over Anastasia's head. "Who else?"

"Hey!" Ana swatted me. "There's me."

"Are you any good?" I looked her up and down, trying not to linger too long on her lithe body. "You look like one those girls who run away from balls."

"Certain balls." Ana said in low voice, stepping towards grabbing the volleyball and bounced it off my head and caught it. "Not volleyballs. Let's go!"

The game got us all going, expect for Lily and Katie who didn't seem to be as competitive as the rest of us. They both got tired and walked off after half an hour, which left it two against two. Duke and Lila would have been good if they weren't constantly checking each other and congratulating each other excessively when they did well. It was kind of sickening. I enjoyed it though, as Ana and I were a great team and we utterly obliterated our opponents. We weren't very good winners as we paraded it for quite some time, dancing around them and singing loudly. Basically being children.

We all stayed on the beach until sunset, simply talking to each other or playing around in the sea. It was a great day. However, when we watched the sun set past the horizon, all I could think about was Olivia and how I wished that I could share this moment with her.


	5. Chapter 5

The days leading up to the weekend went quickly after that. Duke and I drank way too much each night, as we went to dozens of parties. Lila and Ana would often be by our side as well, as we spent the day together either lazing on the beach or going into town. It felt a little weird because people would assume that Ana and I were dating which made me deeply uncomfortable, sometimes they thought we were on double dates the whole time as it was only the four of. Lily and Katie were off elsewhere whenever they were called upon to go out. I didn't mind that much but it was slightly annoying at times.

During the parties and hanging in town we met loads of new people each time and made friends quickly. It was fun and enjoyed myself immensely but I was always silently counting down the days when Olivia would come. I missed her enormously.

Saturday rolled on, I was beyond excited. I was so excited that I started cleaning our apartment because I couldn't stay still and I had to preoccupy my mind on something else. It was slightly messy and dirty as it had been home to several after parties during the week, something that I was happy to do but Duke took some convincing since he was a closeted neat freak, Lila was the one that did the convincing.

I liked them together. I think they were dating, but keeping it low key. Duke possibly didn't want to dive head first like he had with Sara, it was good they were taking it slow. I didn't really mind that Duke hadn't told me all the details, as long as he was happy. I would grill him after he was more comfortable speaking on the subject. Then I would grill Lila, to make sure her intentions were right. I felt protective of him now, I wouldn't allow some other girl to hurt him.

The bell rang as I was thinking this and stowing away the vacuum cleaner. I looked at myself in the mirror, and patted my hair down. Even if I say so myself, I looked good. Duke and I had been working out a lot together as well so our indulgent lifestyle didn't impact upon our bodies and we stayed in shape.

I answered the door with a smile. There she was. My perfect girlfriend. I drank in the sight of her. I would never get tired of checking her out. Olivia was wearing simple shorts and a vest, her hair flowing past her shoulders and wide smile planted on her sexy mouth.

"Are you going to let me in?" She said jokingly.

I pulled her towards me and captured her lips with mine. It was like tasting sweet nectar when we kissed, it utterly rejuvenated me and I just wanted to have more. It was addictive. The kiss lasted a few minutes. Olivia broke first, letting out a contented sigh as she rested her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"God I've missed you." I breathed in her ear, wrapping my arms more tightly about her waist so our bodies were tightly meshed together.

"I've missed you." Olivia said, pecking me on the lips softly after each word. "I think we should greet each other like that every time."

"I wouldn't complain." I laughed, placing kiss on her forehead, pushing her hair behind her ear so I could trail kisses down her neck.

"Show me your apartment." Olivia breathed out.

I smiled down at her, grabbing her suitcase and placing it by the door. I took her hand.

"So this is the kitchen. Where Duke does most of the cooking-" I was interrupted as Olivia pulled me towards her and gave a searing kiss.

"I want to see your bedroom." Olivia whispered firmly against my lips. "Now."

I loved when Olivia took control. I didn't need much more prompting as I picked her up into my arms which made Olivia do that sexy giggle of hers, I was rewarded for chivalry as she began to leave light kisses on my neck. I pushed my bedroom door open and closed it firmly behind me as we tumbled on the bed together.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up a few hours later with my phone ringing obnoxiously loudly. I tried to ignore it, wrapping my arms around Liv but it didn't stop ringing and Olivia was hitting to me answer it. It wasn't the exact awakening that I'd imagined after the time we spent together. I yanked it off my bedside table.

"Hello!" I shouted angrily.

"Hey." Ana answered in a amused tone.

"Ana. Hey." I said, getting out of bed, Olivia looked round at me. "How can I help you?"

"I'm calling just to let you know that we're all going to the beach for a barbecue to celebrate the end of freshers week. I tried to get hold of Duke but he didn't answer." Ana said, almost apologetically.

"Not, it's fine. And we'll be there." I said with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"Okay great!" Ana said excitedly, I laughed softly. "See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." I hung up the phone with a smile, turning towards Olivia who was kneeling on her elbow and watching me with a frown. "Turn that frown upside honey, because we are going to have a romantic barbecue on the beach tonight."

I jumped back on the bed and planted a kiss on her cheek which got her smiling. I put my arms around her but she had other ideas as she sat up and straddled me.

"So what did your friend what?" Olivia asked softly.

"It's the end of freshers week so we all going down to the beach to celebrate." I explained.

"I'll get to meet all your new friends and Ana as well." Olivia said with a smile.

"Ana's a new friend." I said laughing, Olivia looked irritated by something, I attempted to sooth her. "So what gorgeous and distracting outfit are you going to put on tonight?"

"That would be telling." Olivia said looking happier, biting her lip softly which as sexy as hell, I caught said lip in my mouth as I pulled her down and kissed her thoroughly.

"Well I like what your wearing now." I said with a smirk, looking down at our naked bodies.

"Viola I'm not going naked." Olivia chuckled.

"Clothes aren't necessary." I kissed her softly on the temple as she rested on top of me. "I mean look at how much fun we've had without them."

"I'm wearing clothes."

"Fine spoil sport." I grumbled, Olivia looked up at me with her hands and chin on my chest. "What?"

"Do you take anything seriously?" Olivia asked with grin.

"I take you very seriously." I answered, suddenly reversing our positions. "I take us extremely seriously."

"I'm glad." Olivia moaned, as she wrapped her arms about me, I began to place soft kissed across her collarbone. "Vi?"

I carried on ministrations, not looking up as I moved slowly down her body. Olivia grabbed my chin, looking at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?" I complained. "I'm kind of worshiping every inch of your beautiful self here."

Olivia blushed, I loved that my words had that reaction. I mean she deserved to be worshipped, every single day, hour and minute.

"We don't have time for this." Olivia said, looking at the clock on my nightstand, it was was already half 7, we'd been in bed for hours. "I have to get ready. Have a shower. Get dressed, which I am going to do by the way and put on some make up."

"You started it." I moaned, as she climbed from under me and got out of bed.

"How about you join me in the shower?" Olivia asked in low seductive voice, her hands behind her naked body giving me a spectacular view. I was so mesmerised by her that I didn't answer. "I'll take that as a no."

"Wait!" I stumbled out of bed, tripping on my cover as Olivia ran towards the bathroom laughing her head of. "Get back here!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes I didn't like going out in public with Olivia. Why? Not because she was bad company, far from it. No, it was because loads of guys would check her out very openly and when she wasn't with me, they would flirt with her. Olivia was mostly oblivious to the looks and she kindly declined when she was asked for a dance. Her eyes would find mine, then she would flick her eyes towards her unwanted admirer. I would come over and glare them away as I put my arms around her.

People say that jealousy is unattractive, I don't care. I was jealous when this happened, especially if it was good looking beef-head who reminded me of Justin. I'm utterly selfish when it comes to Olivia, I don't want anyone else looking or flirting with her ever. Is that so unreasonable?

Jealousy wasn't just a one way street. Olivia got jealous as well. I mean really jealous if a girl flirted with me. I found it hot as hell when she become jealous, because she would simply grab my hand and pull me away from the offender.

We were very possessive one another, we belonged to each other so jealousy was an obvious result when two people felt as strongly as we did. Jealousy is healthy in small measures. Crazy jealousy did not have any place in relationships but some was fine.

I felt this jealousy as we walked along the beach hand in hand looking for Duke and my new friends. Guys checked Olivia out and nudged each other in that gross way so more guys looked. I couldn't blame them. Olivia was wearing a white sundress, her bikini was underneath and her hair was curled down one shoulder. She looked perfect.

We finally found everyone by the rocks at the other end of the beach. Many of them were quite drunk already, including Duke.

"Viola!" Duke yelled when he saw me, I cringed and awaited the bear hug.

It came in full force, lifting my off my feet. I swatted him to put me down. I glared at him but he didn't notice as he was too busy giving Olivia the same treatment but for longer. Olivia looked distinctly uncomfortable but was too kind to hit him.

"Alright, stop." I said, grabbing Olivia's waist and pulling her away, I held her close to me and whispered in her ear, "Are you all right?"

Olivia patted her stomach gently. "I think all my ribs are intact."

"That's good." I laughed, kissing her cheek. "Let me introduce you to people."

The guys; Calvin, Steve, Matthew, Liam and James all exuberantly greeted Olivia with hugs and kisses on the hand. I rolled my eyes at them. We'd only known each other for a week but I liked all these guys, they were so genuine and fun. Lila jumped into her arms and started chatting her ear off about something Duke had done but Lily pushed her away and apologised for her sister's behaviour, greeting her with a hug.

"And this is Katie and Ana." I said indicating the two girls with a smile. "This is Olivia."

"Nice to meet you." Katie said politely.

Ana was silent for a few seconds, as she looked at Olivia but then seemed to force a smile. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"You too." Olivia said softly, with a small smile.

"Katie, come get a drink with me." Ana said, grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her away.

I turned to Olivia, smiling widely. "So, what do you think of my friends?"

"They're all cool." Olivia said, nodding. "I'm glad you've made friends so quickly."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, stroking her cheek softly. Olivia closed her eyes at the caress and put her other arm around me neck.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I asked, running my thumb across her lips.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll never tire hearing it." Olivia whispered, stroking her fingers on the nape of neck. "You look pretty gorgeous yourself."

"I know." I smirked, Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Let's dance." Olivia said suddenly, pulling me towards where the music was blaring on the beach.

Olivia twisted herself around, so her back was against me. I groaned softly when she started swaying her hips tantalisingly to the music. I stood there like a lemon for a few seconds, completely mesmerised by her. Until she grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips so our bodies melded together perfectly.

"Come on you two love birds!" One of guys yelled, then I found myself alone as Olivia was dragged away.

"What are we doing?" I grumbled, annoyed that my girlfriend was no longer close to me.

"Just sit down." Calvin pushed me down, so I sat in the circle with the small fire burning next to us.

Olivia was smirking opposite me, the fire's light made Olivia glow beautifully and set off those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. I wanted to tell her just that but I felt uncomfortable shouting across the circle. I was sure everyone would call me corny.

"Now, James get out the drugs, the cocaine will do for now." Steve declared but starting laughing loudly when I, along with everyone else and poor James looked confused. "Kidding."

"Why are we sitting in a circle as if we're going to be play duck, duck, goose?" Matthew asked.

"Spin the bottle!" Calvin cried.

I groaned along with the majority of the group.

"What are we in high school?" Anastasia grumbled.

"It'll be fun." James argued.

"You just want an excuse to kiss the guys." Katie said with a smirk, James blushed but said nothing, confirming most people's suspicion that he was gay.

"Let's go." Liam cried, spinning the bottle enthusiastically, landing on Duke and then on Lily.

I looked at Lila, who didn't look totally enthused by the situation but Duke quickly got it over with by kissing her on the cheek.

"That's cheating." Calvin said with a pout, obviously expecting full on making out.

"Well that's all you're going to get, you horny dog." Lily chastised with a smirk.

The game went on, Olivia got up to get a drink and I was going to follow her when the bottle landed on me. Then on Anastasia. I went in for a cheek kiss when Anastasia turned her head and greeted her lips with my own. I was held there, kind of stunned. Until, she attempted to stick her tongue in my mouth. I pulled away. Everyone was looking at Olivia who was standing there with a beer in her hand, looking between me and Ana. I started shaking my head and stood up.

"Liv." I said softly but she was already walking away from. "Liv, wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing Olivia was harder than I thought it would be, as she was a pro at dodging between people while I was exceptionally bad at it. I kept bumping into stupid frat guys and screaming sorority girls, who gave me dirty looks which I ignored and kept running. I caught her when she was exiting the beach. When I grabbed her arm and turned her around, I was upset to see tears in her eyes.

"Liv, baby." I said softly, Olivia looked at her feet. "Ana kissed me, I was going for the cheek. I did not want to kiss her."

"Do you find her attractive?" Olivia asked suddenly after a few minutes of absorbing what I said, I was so surprised by it that I didn't answer straight away.

My silence was agonising but I couldn't form an answer.

"You do." Olivia said angrily, wiping her tears away.

"I'm not attracted to her. I'm with you for goodness sake." I replied confused. "I love you."

Out of nowhere, Liam burst onto the scene with an equally drunk Calvin and Matthew; whilst James, Duke, Lila and Lily trailing behind the. Liam, Calvin and Matthew were talking loudly about some girl, the rest of them looked awkwardly at us and we're trying to move past without staring - pulling the guys away but to no avail as they came up to me and Liam drunkenly slung his arm around my shoulders whist Calvin and Matthew stood beside him, grinning like idiots.

"What's up guys!" Liam shouted excitedly. "You just left. We're getting some food. Soak up this alcohol."

"I think you'll need to have lots of food." I said drily, my gaze not leaving Olivia's who was looking at me just as steadily.

"Guys, let's go." Lily pulled on Calvin and Matthew's arms but they was immovable as they started rambling about sharks eating habits for some reason.

"Hey guys." Olivia said, catching their attention, I frowned - what was happening? "Do you think Anastasia is attractive?"

"Of fuck yeah." Liam said exuberantly. "Ana is so sexy but she bats for the other side which is unfortunate."

"So hot!" Calvin agreed, Matthew was aggressively nodding his head.

"Liam, we gotta go!" James shouted, yanking his arm harder but he wouldn't budged, I shrugged his arm off my shoulders. The others crowded around us, looking between Olivia and I, unlike the three intoxicated men they seemed uncomfortable.

"Do you find her attractive?." Olivia asked again slowly, folding her arms.

"What the fuck is this about?" I shouted angrily, getting annoyed. "I already said that kiss was all on her. I have done nothing wrong."

"You took a long time to pull away." Matthew said unhelpfully.

"You are so full of bullshit." Olivia scorned, ignoring Matt. "I just want you to admit it!"

"Admit what?!" I yelled back.

"That you like her!" Olivia shouted back.

"Are you totally gone?" I frowned. "How can I like her? I am totally in love with you. I'm with you."

"But she's attractive isn't she?" Liam asked, wrapping his arm around me again, I groaned.

"Yeah, you gotta admit that you find her completely sexy." Calvin added.

Then three of them started rambling about other girls that they find attractive, it was not at all helpful that they were trying to include me into the conversation. I looked over at Olivia who was staring right back.

"I do." I said to her, silence descended at my words. "I find her attractive."

My words seemed to make the air tense which made the drunk guys uncomfortable so they moved away, talking about soccer and cheerleaders. The others followed quickly behind them.

"I fucking knew it." Olivia said with a humourless laugh. "The way you talked about her on the phone."

"Just because I find her attractive doesn't mean anything is going to happen." I said softly, taking a step towards Liv who in turn took one back which made me stop. "I find Mila Kunis attractive, you don't seem to have a problem with that."

"1) Mila Kunis is not at the same university or age range as you." Olivia said sharply, counting on her left hand. "2) Mila Kunis isn't crushing on you and 3) Mila Kunis isn't trying to have sex with you."

"Aren't 2 and 3 the same." I said without thinking, Olivia was about to turn around but I reached out. "Sorry."

I placed my hand on her cheek, Olivia closed her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen." I whispered, caressing her cheek. "I am so in love with you."

"I love you too." Olivia whispered back after a few seconds, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling closer. "Sorry for completely freaking out."

"I think your anger was warranted, I would have been the same." I said with a smile. "Now, if it was Mila Kunis you were kissing, I would feel kind of different."

"Different?" Olivia said amused, quirking her eyebrow sceptically.

"Turned on." I whispered, laughing softly at Olivia's eye roll.

"Kiss me you fool."

"With pleasure."

As I kissed my beautiful girlfriend, I thought that everything had been settled and that this argument would never rear its ugly head again.


End file.
